


Waiting On You

by Peasantaries



Series: these paths, that keep crossing [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Friends, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries
Summary: He starts to worry that he won’t see Viktor again, that they’ll go back tomorrow and he still won’t be there, and the thought makes Yuuri’s chest go all tight and horrible.Viktor and Yuuri meet again, only not in the sandpit, but it still works out alright.





	Waiting On You

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the cheesy sequel to my cheesy-ass story, honestly I can't believe you guys liked it so much, but since I'm literally a sucker for kid fics and they cheer me up to write (i.e act as a distraction from all my other angst-riddled fics), I plan to make more of this cheese, for anyone interested besides myself.
> 
> This is directly after the events of In Your Arms, because I had it in my head while writing that one, and then I'll *waves hand* dunno, have a Viktor POV, or carry on with more adventures of these two dorks

Yuuri cries so much, and for so long, he gives himself a sore head.

He’s not even sure how it started.

All he knows is that he woke up from a lovely dream about cloudy blue eyes and a big, bright smile, only to blink and see that he’s squished his pillow to his chest, in his bed, at home.

Not in the sandpit. Not with Viktor.

He opens his mouth and wails.

As his mama tries to calm him down, stroking hands down both his arms and murmuring soft words, Yuuri keeps on crying.

Even as his eyes go puffy and swollen, so sore he can hardly even squint, and his brain is throbbing so much it hurts to _think,_ he keeps crying, taking a pause every few seconds or so to catch his breath, gasp a short, sharply hitched inhale, and then go again.

“Tell him to be quiet!” Mari shouts from her room, before she slams the door shut.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, you’ll have to tell me what’s wrong.” Mama says. “Please honey, I can’t fix it unless I know what’s wrong.”

“Vic – or!” Yuuri hiccups.

“What – what is that?” Mama huffs, at a loss. “A Vicar? Sweetheart, that’s a priest. I don’t know where you learned that word but I don’t know why you’re crying about it.”

“No!” Yuuri shouts, and stamps his foot. “Vicor! Vicor!” He jumps up and down. _Viktor, Viktor,_ why can’t she understand?

“Vic _or_?” She asks, frowning.

Yuuri nods, frantic. “Vicor! From the playground!”

Mama is still frowning, but then her eyes slowly widen. “The boy? From the playground yesterday?”

 _“Yes!”_ Yuuri cries, hands balled into tight fists. “Vicor!”

 _“Victor?”_ Mama asks, and Yuuri nods harder, practically hitting his chin against his chest.

“Oh honey, you’ll see him again.” Mama says, and that makes Yuuri stop, makes him blink wide, wet eyes.

“‘Gain?” Yuuri asks, mouth parted into a small, ‘o’.

Mama nods, laughing. “Is this what’s got you so upset? That you made a new friend and he had to go?”

Yuuri nods again, eyes squeezed shut and head going back and forth to emphasise it.

Mama chuckles. “Well, I’m sure he’ll be there the next time we go to the park –”

“No!” Yuuri shouts. “Go now!”

“You want to go today?” Mama asks.

“Now!” Yuuri repeats.

Mama sighs. “Alright.”

 

*

Yuuri scans the whole park, from the swings to the sandpit, but Viktor is nowhere to be seen.

“Oh sweetie.” Mama strokes the back of his head. “I’m sure he’ll come back.”

Yuuri feels his lip wobbling again, and he bites down on it to keep from crying, but feels his eyes watering up anyways, and he glances up with big, wet eyes.

Mama crouches down to him.

“Look, why don’t we come back tomorrow?” She suggests, and Yuuri nods, holds out two arms to be picked up.

Mama picks him up instantly, shifting him onto her side, and Yuuri presses his face into her neck, laying his head on her shoulder and sucking on his thumb.

 

*

He starts to worry that he won’t see Viktor again, that they’ll go back tomorrow and he still won’t be there, and the thought makes Yuuri’s chest go all tight and horrible.

It feels like someone mean is squeezing his heart, and Yuuri sniffles into his pillow that night, wondering if maybe Viktor is feeling the same.

It’s his mama that bends down next to him the next morning, and Yuuri looks up from his cereal, blinking his sleepy, still-crusted eyes.

“Hey there.” She begins, smiling. “Want to know something?”

Yuuri tilts his head. “Uh-huh?”

“I went back to the park yesterday, thinking maybe we hadn’t waited long enough.” She says. “And sure enough, guess who was there.”

Yuuri drops his spoon into his bowl. “Who?” He gapes.

“Victor.” She says, and Yuuri gasps, mouth falling open.

“And his papa.” She carries on. “So I spoke to them, and arranged a meeting after school.”

Yuuri jumps up. “I wanna go now!” He shouts.

“No.” Mama states, her gaze hard. “You’re going to school, and then you’ll see him.”

Yuuri pouts all the way there.

 

*

As they’re walking up toward Viktor’s house, though, Yuuri starts to feel all nervous inside, because what if Viktor doesn’t really remember him, or doesn’t like him as much now, or doesn’t feel the same as Yuuri does. Maybe he was just really sleepy, and maybe he hasn’t been missing Yuuri at all, not even a _tiny bit._

Yuuri clenches mama’s hand tighter, and she chuckles.

“Come on.” She tugs him along.

But as soon as the door opens, Yuuri ducks behind her legs and hides instantly, clutching two hands into the back of her trousers.

He hears voices, and laughter.

“Gone shy?” His mama asks, but Yuuri just presses his face into her legs.

“Cried all last night and now can’t say one word?” Yuuri hears a man begin, and so Yuuri ducks his face out from behind his hiding point slightly.

There’s a flash of silver, that soon disappears around the man’s legs.

Yuuri frowns, and peers around mama’s leg a bit more, just in time for a face to pop out from behind the man, cloudy blue eyes wide and inquisitive, hands fisted into the man’s pantleg.

Yuuri gasps and scrambles back, almost tripping as he shoves his hot face back into mama’s legs.

“I really don’t know what to make of this situation.” His mama says, exasperated.

“He’s never acted like this.” The man – who’s most likely Viktor’s papa – chuckles lightly. “I honestly can’t say what’s gotten into him. He’s quiet when he meets strangers, sure, but he’s quite the popular one at primary. He’s never been like this around any of his friends.”

Yuuri peeks around again, at the same time Viktor does, and they both duck back instantly.

He feels a giggle worming its way up his throat and out his lips, and it escapes in a short burst.

Yuuri hears an answering giggle, pressed into something and muffled, but it only makes Yuuri giggle more, his heart going all warm and fuzzy at the sound.

He peers around for a third time, and is met with half a silver head and those wide eyes again, before they’re disappearing just as fast.

Yuuri giggles so high it’s almost a squeal, and hides away, laughing into his mama’s trousers.

“Oh, is this a game now?” Mama asks. “After all the trouble you put us through?”

“Yes!” Yuuri says adamantly, and hears Viktor laugh, a high-pitched happy noise.

 _“Oohri,_ come out, I want a hug.” Viktor says, but it’s all light with his laughter.

“No!” Yuuri says, grinning wide, and giggles into his hands.

There’s nothing for a moment, and so Yuuri frowns, going to peek out again, only to bump heads with Viktor because he’s crossed over to them and is peering around mama’s legs.

Yuuri yelps and jumps away, shuffles around to the side of his mama’s legs as Viktor clutches her other side, beaming wide, all his small teeth visible, eyes all squiggled up.

“I gotcha now.” Viktor tells him. 

Yuuri sniggers, before he abandons his mama and runs down the hall.

Viktor is after him in an instant, and Yuuri can feel him at him back, like a physical thing, the heat of him and the sound of shoes on floorboards. Yuuri squeals again, laughing.

“Careful!” His mama and Viktor’s papa both shout.

“I’m gonna catch him!” Viktor cries, at the top of his lungs, for all to hear, but Yuuri just laughs louder, his cheeks sore with how wide his smile stretches his face.

Yuuri only feels something knock into him a second too late, and then his knees are buckling and he’s on the floor.

Yuuri manages to wriggle around in the kerfuffle, and then he’s looking up at a beaming Viktor, triumph all over his face.

“I catch’d you.” He says, proudly.

“You weren’t at the park.” Yuuri tells him, pouting.

“You weren’t at the park!” Viktor cries, face going all screwed up as if he’s hurt.

Yuuri sticks his tongue out, and Viktor sticks his right back, and then they’re just making faces at one another while they try to keep their tongues out around their smiles, and then Viktor goes and pops his eyes out, and Yuuri can’t hold it any longer.

He laughs, dropping the silly face he was making, and then Viktor laughs too, and nobody can separate them anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for getting this far! 
> 
> And again, any special requests, anything you want to see in this series - I'm thinking acne-riddled teens being awkward and confused and maybe throwing in a heat here and there - feel free to throw it at me and you'll most likely find it somewhere along the series
> 
> I'm also Peasantaries on [Tumblr](https://peasantaries.tumblr.com/), [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/peasantaries), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peasantaries/)! Come over and talk to me! I'll never bite <33
> 
> If you want to find ways to support me, you can find them there! (*^▽^*)( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ


End file.
